


Commission - Persona: The Shadow Bug Woman?

by ED3765



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Cocoon, F/F, Gag, Spiderweb, Webbing, boundandgagged, gagged, webbingag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is... an early Halloween story I guess? Ann has a run in with a evil shadow that death won't stop it, merging the two into something of twisted intentions! Will there be more victims? I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 3





	Commission - Persona: The Shadow Bug Woman?

"You're after us, I just know it..." a strange female with blonde hair wearing a skintight red outfit spoke in a labored lustful gasp. Anyone looking at her body could tell it was not normal but had features of both of a human female and that of an insect. 

"Mffmfpfhpm!" a female cried out that was all webbed up, which the source of the webbing came from the bug looking female. Strands of the cocoon female’s long shiny black hair and parts of her red outfit and black tights clad legs stuck out past the webbing as she squirmed and struggled softly to no prevail of getting free though her struggles did pull the bug like female into better light. 

"Worry not, I'll take good care of you, I promise as no one will touch the Phantom Thieves!" a shadow bug possessed Ann spoke in a caring and lustful tone with her eyes bright yellow. She soon dragged her captive into the darkness of the Metaverse, a scene caught by a few witnesses who would spread the rumor of a strange bug woman flying around and kidnapping people. 

\---------

"Honestly Mitsuru, do you really think all these disappearances are due to some bug woman?" Yukari Takeba questioned over her phone as she was dressed in a simple pink tank top, blue jeans and sandals on. "Yeah yeah, it is silly, but I guess we do have to investigate everything," she remarked with a sigh. "Hopefully this one doesn't drag on like that China job, anyways I'll be in touch if I find anything in this dark alley," she said soon hanging up her phone and sighed again. 

"Honestly, we just hunt shadows, not mutations, this should be a police job," Yukari muttered as she kept on walking. As she walked away, not far from her was Ann, who was mostly normal looking for the moment which she eyed Yukari with a twitch in her eye. 

"She is just a normal girl, no risk to us or the Phantom Thieves..." Ann remarked before her head pulsed with pain, her entire body crawling as she began to breath hard as a blush broke across her face. She heard a low demonic growl within her mind, making her heartbeat rapidly while making her body break out in a sweat. 

"Another one, she wants to hunt me, Joker and the others down, heartless hunters, when will they stop? When will they leave us alone?" Ann remarked with a gleeful chuckle as her eyes began to glow yellow. "Well I won't allow it, ever since that Shadow gifted me the abilities to defend my friends, none shall lay a finger on them!" she remarked while recalling meeting an oversized spider shadow in the Metaverse, upon defeating the shadow it did not simply vanish but its large defeated body landed on Ann, soon merging the two into her current form. 

"Heheheheh!" Ann laughed a bit demonically as she began to change now as the bright day become twilight and dark, her entire outfit becoming her thief latex red outfit, with bug like goggles appearing over her eyes, wings growing out of her back that allowed her to fly, along with extra pair of arms and a big spiderlike butt puffing out into the backside of her suit. "I'm coming for you, you annoying little gnat!" Ann declared while taking to the sky much to Yukari's unaware state. 

\--------

"A dead end, great," Yukari remarked as she followed the path of previous vanishing victims only to come to a dead end at the end of a long running alley. "This is just all a big waste of time!" Yukari noted annoyed as she turned around and gasped, seeing Ann some distance away hovering above the ground. "The hell?!" 

"Heheheh, you're after me, after us! I'll punish you, you and that lady on the phone! Hehehehe!" Ann gleefully chuckled as her monster spirit was talking mostly. With her heighten senses she could even make out voices over the phone from afar. 

"Wh-What are you? Are you a shadow? A human?" Yukari questioned while grabbing her bow weapon. 

"I am a human foolish girl!" Ann spoke now instead of her monster voice. "Is that any question for a beautiful young woman like me?" 

"You're clearly lost, I'm taking you down!" Yukari said while drawing her bow string and nocking her arrow.

"Just try little girl!" Ann said in a shadow monster voice again as she now zooms off to the sky, her speed being impressive but nothing that Yukari couldn't handle. 

"You have no idea who you are messing with!" Yukari said shooting off a few arrows at Ann to get a grip of her speed, which the dodging made Ann cocky. 

"Hahahah! Where are you aiming at little girl?" Ann in a monster tone called out as she went zooming towards her, intending to take her down. 

"Where you ask? Right here!" Yukari cried out taking a long moment to aim her arrow and then let it go, which it went flying at Ann and hit her on the back wing, making her cry out and go comically crash face first into the ground with her big red butt sticking up in the air. "Whew, I was worried there for a second," Yukari noted to see Ann twitching on the ground. "Looks like that took care of her, now to restrain her, gross as it will be..." Yukari noted while walking towards her, failing to notice Ann had moved her right hand to her mouth. 

Ann chuckled lowly as she placed her thumb into her mouth and blew on it, this caused her big red bug butt to briefly inflate with a rubbery stretch sound which startled Yukari. 

"The heck?" Yukari cried out startled and shocked at the action as she jumped away and drew her Evoker, though as she landed on the ground a mass of sticky webbing came flying at her. 

“Wha-“ she began to cry out as the force of it hitting her hard and sending her flying back against a nearby wall, the amount of webbing bound her upper head and below her chin all the way down to her feet, leaving her completely immobile and her only way to summon her Persona glued to her hip. "Ngng, gaah, so sticky, and thick, can't get free..." Yukari groaned feeling grossed out as Ann chuckled as she picked herself up, speaking normally now. 

"Not so tough now huh, pink girl?" Ann mocked while walking up to her despite her inflated butt flapping behind her. 

"Webbing? Just what are you?" Yukari asked as Ann chuckled at her. 

"The protector of the Phantom Thieves, now that I have you..." Ann said as she worked her hand into the webbing, unlike Yukari she had no trouble working around the webbing and soon pulled her phone out. "Time to get your friend!" 

"What? No! Don't you dare call Mitsuru! She will end you if you do! You're no match for her!" Yukari said, though hidden in between her words was fear of Mitsuru seeing her like this. 

"Heheh, there is no one I can't handle little girl," the monster voice spoke. 

"Oh yeah? Is that butt ugly body of yours really all that strong? Or does all that so-called power come from that silly inflating huge big butt of yours?" she mocked, making Ann scowl and her eyes glow brightly yellow. "Awww, did I touch a ner-" Yukari began to mock before Ann spat out more webbing, the large glob of white goo thickly covering Yukari's lower face, some of it getting into her mouth and locking her jaw perfectly into place. “Mghggm!” 

"Sorry, you were saying something?" Ann mocked as Yukari mewed out angrily and soon fearfully. 

"Mhrhrg ngng hrhrhrm mphpmm!" Yukari grunted as she squirmed and struggled some more, Ann chuckling in victory as she ran her hands over Yukari's bound body. This smoothed out the sticky glob to a more appealing strands of webbing that seem to bind Yukari even more strongly.

"There, got to make you look good for the other's appearance," Ann mused as she soon called Mitsuru, confusing Yukari thinking she would text Mitsuru instead. 

"Yes Takeba, did you find something?" Mitsuru's voice called out, what the possessed Ann did next freaked out Yukari. 

"Oh Mitsuru! I got no time to explain! I'm at that alley we talked about! I'm being chased by something strange!" Ann said in a perfect mimic of Yukari's voice. 

"Mphrpm?!" Yukari cried out shocked. "MRMRMRMR NRNRNR!" she cried out, trying to warn her friend. 

"Mitsuru! I...." Ann said before forcing the phone against Yukari's gagged voice. 

"MMPHPM!" Yukari gave a perfect gagged cry. 

"Takeba? TAK-" Mitsuru began to say before Ann ended the call. 

"Why thank you for the help there," Ann smirked at Yukari who glared back though whimpered as she watched her favorite and expensive phone be snapped in half and tossed to the sides. "Now, to lay the trap..." Ann said as she began to runway walk up and down the alley street they were on, in a mocking sort of way as she began to lay out a web trap for Mitsuru who was on her way over via her bike. 

"Nnrnrmrmphm! Mmphpmmmm..." Yukari weakly mewed into her bonds and gag, giving another try of getting free but had no luck, the silk webbing wouldn't budge anytime soon as Ann soon had her trap finished. 

"Perfect! Hehehe, now to watch it all unfold!" she said taking to the sky once more, being healed from Yukari's previous attack. 

"Nrnrnmmph..." Yukari groaned as she could soon hear Mitsuru's bike on the horizon. "Ngnggn mrhrhrp hrhrm!" Yukari struggled all the more in the webbing trying to find some way to break free. 

"Hrmm?" Mitsuru remarked as she rode her bike onto the scene, soon noticing her webbed up friend. "What the?" she muttered as the bike soon came upon Ann's trap, the webbing proving stronger than the moving rubber as her bike came to a split-second halt. "GAAAH!" Mitsuru cried out as she was thrown from the bike, causing her to become stuck on a thinly lined webbing in front of the stopped bike, given its thin webbing it was near naked to the human eye. "Aaah! What? What is this?!" 

"Mphhppmmmmm!" Yukari cried out and moaned into her webbing bondage, knowing Mitsuru was in danger as Ann soon appeared in front of her. 

"Awww, look at the little bug that came crawling into my web and got herself all stuck!" Ann taunted. 

"Ngngn, rrhrn! Wh-What are you?" Mitsuru cried out as Ann chuckled. 

"Your nightmare!" she said kicking Mitsuru hard, making her land next to Yukari which Ann began the quick process of webbing her up, using her special limbs to smooth the webbing around the two, cocooning them perfectly. By the time she was done, the only thing that showed of them was a slit in the upper middle of their head areas that revealed their eyes. 

"Mmphpmmmm!" the Shadow Operatives both moaned out helplessly as they squirmed and struggled helplessly as Ann floated above them gleefully. 

"Everyone who dares threaten the Phantom Thieves, shall pay dearly!" Ann declared as both women groaned more as Ann's rear began to swell once more. She soon fired off two long lines of web silk which attached to both female's cocoon state. 

"Mphpm?" they both moaned confused to what she was about to do as she easily plucked them from their spot, soon flying away with them. "MMPHPMMM!" they both cried out, needing someone to save them, as Ann began to spout dark ideas about them. 

"Hehehe, what ever shall I do with you both? Drop you over the ocean? Drop you down a really big hole? Or..." she said as her eyes turn bright yellow. "Or maybe I should cut into you, lay eggs into your bodies so a lot of mini-mes can be born to forever protect the Phantom Thieves!" she spoke in a gleeful demonic tone. 

"MMMMMMMMPHPH!" both females cried out as they were carried off to an unknown dark fate. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is... an early Halloween story I guess? Ann has a run in with a evil shadow that death won't stop it, merging the two into something of twisted intentions! Will there be more victims? I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
